


Tonight We Make Merry

by KuriKoer



Category: Mob City
Genre: All the stars are on the pavement tonight, Escort, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hollywood party, M/M, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Rent Boy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugsy parties are the best parties, as James knows well. But tonight he's getting a taste of more, and this is just the beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight We Make Merry

Bugsy parties were the best parties. Best entertainment, best food, best stars. Best ass for rent. Not just starlets, too. James recognized at least four familiar male faces from his trade.

Caviar on a tiny toast held between two fingers, champagne in the other hand, this was the life. He rubbed against the best, schmoozed with the rest. Downed his drink and took another. Flirted here and there, trying to earn his keep.

Got felt up by a quiet, dangerously quiet man. Led to a back room and fucked within an inch of his life, but in a good way. Looked up sweaty and panting from the desk he was sprawled on to see the Man of the Hour himself.

"Benny," said the man behind him.

"Sid," Siegel said, and that's how James learned the name of the man with the narrow face, expressive hands, and dick like a horse. It made him smile a little, in a bleary, sex-stupid way. Sid never stopped moving inside him, tiny, slow motions fucking into him, hand fisted in his hair, cupping the back of his head.

"You coming or going?" Sid said, and James couldn't see his face but he could see Siegel's. 

For all he knew Bugsy was no fruit. He had his share of women, and some other people's share too, but if James knew one thing after his years in Hollywood it was that men, especially powerful men, weren't always what they seemed. Siegel's eyes were on Sid's face like there was nothing else in the world. And then he took one more step into the room and shut the door behind him.

Mobsters were harsh, but they were lavish, and they had their code. Sid's hand was constantly on James' dick, giving it slow tugs to match with his fucking. But Ben Siegel was lord of this manor, and he was here to get served. When he pulled his cock out James grunted happily, opened his mouth and leaned forward willingly, but that wasn't what Ben was there for. He didn't hesitate a moment before he slid the rest of the way in, pushing when he was met with resistance. James coughed and gagged, distracted for the moment from his mellow fuck. He wasn't a stranger to being impaled on both ends, but he needed a minute to acclimate. His eyes were watering.

Above him he was dimly aware of silent communication, Sid's hand reaching over him, and then Ben pulled back, cock slipping out of James's mouth. James gulped air and cleared his throat, blinking until he could see Sid's hand on Ben's wrist.

"Let him do the work for you," Sid advised in a soft, prodding voice, and James was thankful for that. Ben relented, standing still and letting James do what he was good at. Now that he could control the pace he covered as much of the cock as he could, leaving finesse behind, taking in the head and then sliding his mouth down as far as it would go, sucking hard with each stroke. Above him Ben groaned, trying hard not to move, shuddering slightly into the suction. James still didn't know who the hell this Sid was, but he knew that he had the reins to Bugsy Siegel himself.

And he was moving, still slow, careful, running his hand up and down James's spine. Calming him, James realized, keeping the pace subdued so that Siegel wouldn't get rough again. He appreciated that. In fact, he appreciated it so much he purred, swallowing down more on the downstroke than he had before.

Ben cursed and his hips stuttered. James got another mouthful more than he could take, but he didn't mind this time. He pushed his ass back, welcoming Sid to go faster. This was already more consideration than he'd expected.

Ben waited, again seeming to wait for a signal from the other man. James would puzzle over that later, and then he'd read the tabloids and dig for the gossip, learning a little more about Sid Rothman, watching the pieces of his strange encounter fall into place. But for now, he was content to simply let Sid dictate the rhythm for all of them, bent in between two dangerous, powerful men, pleasantly filled on both ends.

Sid bent to his ear, curled warmly over his back. "You good?"

James let Ben's cock slip from his mouth, nudging it with his cheek while he answered. "I'm good."

"Good," Sid breathed, one last warning before he straightened up and thrust in deep, hard, his fingers tangled in James's hair again. It signalled the start of a wild ride, James jostled, rattled and pounded, Sid fucking him open while Ben fed him as much of his cock as he could without choking him completely. James felt sure his chest was turning pink from where it was thumped repeatedly against the polished mahogany of the desk. He wasn't really in any state to maintain eye contact with either man, but he had a feeling they looked nowhere but at each other.

It was almost romantic, he thought fondly, slurping down Ben's cock, the length of it glistening with spit and precome as it slid down his throat over and over again. Like they were forming their connection through him.

Despite the fact Sid had been at his ass for a while, it was Ben that came first, one hand grasping Sid's, the other pushing down on James's head. He gave a few last thrusts and James felt the come dribble down his chin and on the shiny wood surface beneath him. Ben pulled out, taking a few steps back as if regret and distaste made him want to hurry away from the scene before him. James was no stranger to that reaction; too many men panicked the second their dick was done.

Behind him, Sid groaned, "Ben..."

The mobster stopped backing away. He looked up again, raw and pure, meeting Sid's eyes no doubt. Sid's hand tightened on James's cock, stroking him faster, and James buried his face in his hands and let himself surf the cusp of the pleasure until it peaked and crashed, coming hard and panting against the desk.

"Ben," Sid moaned again, and James heard and felt Ben moving back, closing the distance in two long steps, pressing above him and pulling Sid to him - James felt the change in angle and whined when stimulation and pleasure rushed through him again - he heard the soft, wet sound of kissing above him, kissing, moaning, Ben gasping and Sid muttering his name again - Sid's one hand grasp on his hip bruising when his fingers convulsed and clenched and he came, flooding wet heat into James, panting into Ben's mouth.

There must've been silence in the room, but James could only hear the loud thunder of his own breathing. Ben was still leaning next to his head, pressed against the edge of the desk as if he wanted to be the closest to Sid but had to keep the desk between them. Sid was slowly pulling out of him, a long, wet sound that left James feeling bereft and disoriented, like he always had at the end of good, world-shattering sex.

Sid patted his ass gently.

"Kid," he said softly. "I think Mr. Siegel and I need to have a word."

James nodded against the smooth mahogany and then straightened slowly, first leaning on his elbows before managing to pull himself up.

"I'll head out," he croaked, voice hoarse and quiet. Sid offered him an almost-kind smile and a nod.

It was Ben who suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "No, wait," he said, apparently on impulse. He and Sid exchanged glances again, silent communication of two men who knew each other all too well. "Wait out there," Ben said, pointing his thumb at the balcony, "We're not done with you."

Well, that was promising, James thought. He assumed they were too old, but he wasn't averse to a second round, especially if he got some rest in between. The two of them were just the right people to impress at this party, and if he had to admit it, they were both not half-bad to look at. Nice cocks, too. Clean, like their mothers taught them to wash well. That deal was not to be scoffed at, James thought, doing up his pants, pulling on his undershirt, not bothering with his shirt and jacket. He opened the French doors and stepped outside to the relatively cool breeze of the warm California night.

He wasn't alone. His skin prickled and his breath caught when he noticed the man standing to the side of the balcony, sharp suit, gleaming shoes, gleaming hair. Expensive watch and a flashy tie, James' trained eye noticed immediately. Back pressed against the wall, taking care to remain unseen from the room within. He was pale, young looking for his swanky suit, not a face familiar to James. Not the press nor the police, he was willing to bet.

James glanced over his shoulder back into the room. The two men he'd left there were standing too close to each other by the desk, and Sid's hand on Ben's cheek was nothing short of gentle.

"How long have you been out here?" he whispered to the stranger.

"All along," the other man replied weakly. "I was having a smoke when you came in with Rothman." 

James realized the man wasn't exceptionally pale naturally; he was terrified. He was trapped, and he feared for his life.

James made a quick calculation. With another glance over his shoulder, he said quietly, "I never saw you." The other man's exhale of relief was palpable. "Don't tell me your name," James continued. He gazed out into the night, ignoring the presence by his side. When Siegel and Rothman would ask him to leave, he would try to coax them out of the room with him. He would never see this man again, and that would be the best for both of them.

Bugsy parties were thrilling. A little too thrilling, maybe. Deadly thrilling, to some.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of theicescholar's All the stars are on the pavement tonight 'verse. Her sandbox, she just lets me play.


End file.
